The End is the Beginning
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot *****Spoilers for the series finale. You have been warned*** A filler scene in the hospital because we didn't get to see Max again.


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n*** Spoiler alert*** Please do not read this one-shot if you haven't seen the series finale. If you have, then please enjoy a scene I wrote that I wish had been part of the finale, but then – don't get me started about the end. Thank you for your support.**_

"Hey," greeted Max as she entered Spencer's hospital room with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Hi. Wow, the flowers are beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Max set the arrangement of scarlet carnations, yellow daisies, purple monte casinos, and green button poms on the table next to Spencer's hospital bed. The glass vase which contained the arrangement was tied with ribbons that matched the colors of the blooms.

"How are you?" Max asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good – better now that you're here."

Max reached for his hand and held it tight. "I was so scared when Garcia called me." She swallowed hard and blinked her tear-filled eyes."

"I'm alright," Spencer said and smiled for her. "The doctor said I can go home in a few days."

"That's great news."

The sat quietly for a few minutes. Spencer kept eye contact with her and finally said. "Do you know why I fought so hard to live?"

"No."

"It was because of you."

"Spencer, I don't know what –"

"Please," he squeezed her hand tight. "I want to tell you something that I haven't told my team or my mother."

"Okay."

Spencer ignored the trepidation in her eyes. "When I passed out in my apartment, I went someplace. It's a place I've been before. Years ago I was kidnapped by a serial killer. He tortured me for two days while my team searched for me. One of his tortures was to inject me with Dilaudid, which made me hallucinate. At one point, my heart stopped and I was dead for a few minutes."

Max heaved in a breath and made a small sound of pain like a kitten in distress. "Oh my God."

"I had a near-death experience. I saw the bright light and for a minute I wanted to go into it, but then I was back. Ever since that moment, I've known that there is life after death."

"I assume you went back to that place," Max asked as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, but it was different. I saw people I love and I was taunted by a man we once hunted as a team. He killed the wife of our former unit chief. He's dead – killed by Hotch, my old boss. I still can't figure out why I saw him except that I think he represented the guilt I feel for ordering that breach and getting six agents killed."

"You did what you thought was right," Max argued.

"Yes, but I still feel guilty. Some of those men have families and now –"

"Stop," Max reached out and put a finger to his lips. "Don't take that on your shoulders, Spencer. Yes, what happened to them was terrible, and I feel for their loved ones, but they chose to take the risk, just as you do."

"I know you're right," Spencer admitted. "I feel like the guilt never ends."

"It will," Max assured him.

"That's not all," Spencer continued. "Eight years ago I met someone. I fell in love with her. She was smart, beautiful and she had a stalker. I couldn't save her. The woman stalking her made the decision to take her own life and she took Maeve out with the same bullet. It happened right in front of me and I couldn't stop it. Maeve appeared to me, too."

"What did she say?"

"That I needed to let go of the guilt, come back and continue to do what I love. She said I should find someone that I could feel passionate about. She was _right_."

Max swallowed hard. "I thought I wanted to take things slow, but when Garcia told me you nearly died, I knew I'd found someone special. I mean, I knew it after Kat and my dad and sister, but I know it for an undeniable fact, now."

"I'm glad because seeing Maeve again made me realize, that even though some part of me will _always_ love, her it's time to take a new path. I want it to be with you. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Max said and leaned over to kiss him. "It's some much more than okay. We have a second chance."

"Are you okay with my staying in the BAU?"

"Yes. I love that you help people. It's what first told me that I'd met someone special."

"Good, because I can't leave it behind, not yet. Also, I'm going to continue to teach."

"I think that's wonderful. In fact, I'd like to see you in the classroom."

Spencer felt a blush creep over his cheeks. "Um, maybe we'll discuss that later."

Max laughed. "You should see the look on your face."

Spencer shook his head and chuckled. "Hey," he crooked his finger, "Come closer."

Max leaned in and Spencer kissed her. "That was very nice," he said when they parted. "You're the best medicine for me."

"Thank you, kind sir."

"Now, where's the card?" Spencer wondered as he surveyed the flowers next to his bed.

Max rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "I thought my presence says it all."

Spencer grinned at her and winked. "It is, but I thought I'd tease you a little."

"Not funny," Max said.

"So, tell me, did you get the job?"

Max lowered her eyes. "Well, that's the other reason why I came to see you."

"Ah no," Spencer squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure that another opportunity will –"

"Hey," Max interrupted as she raised her head and he saw her shining eyes. "Save your sympathy. I got the job."

"Oh, now _that _wasn't nice," Spencer complained, but he smiled happily at the news."

"Getting you back for the card remark."

"I guess I deserved it," Spencer admitted.

Max took the opportunity to sit on an uncomfortable plastic chair. "You did. Still, I'm here to stay. I don't start the job for two weeks, so I'm all yours."

"I'm glad, but don't you have anything better to do than sit here with me?" 

"No. You're stuck with me."

"Then I want you to come around to the other side of the bed and sit in the comfortable easy chair. I'll switch positions and we can talk."

"Good," Max said and did as he asked. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

_**THE END**_


End file.
